


Unrequited Loves

by tsukiuta_obsessed



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Haechan gives up before confessing, Haechan watches from the side, Jaeyong isn't actually unrequited love but they can't be together bc Jaehyun is a coward, Love Confessions, M/M, Mark is quite a coward too but braver than Jaehyun I guess, Mark is whipped for Taeyong, Maybe everyone is a coward, One-Sided Attraction, Unrequited Love, everyone is hurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:01:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25264261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsukiuta_obsessed/pseuds/tsukiuta_obsessed
Summary: Mark found himself in love with Taeyong, but the man was in love with someone else...
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Taeyong, Mark Lee/Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Mark Lee/Lee Taeyong
Kudos: 26





	Unrequited Loves

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this months ago but after some time I forgot this file exist so I'm only posting this now :')

Mark didn’t know when he started seeing Taeyong differently.

It just happened, one day he started wondering how it felt like to hold the older man in his arms or to kiss the pale thin lips. It didn’t make sense, they were around the same height and Taeyong had a bigger frame.

But.

It didn’t stop Mark from his imaginations.

It was wrong, he knew, but he couldn’t help it. He spent more time with the leader after they started promoting SuperM and had seen more of his sides.

He didn’t miss the glints in Taeyong’s eyes when he received compliments nor the gloom in the latter’s face while reading something on his phone.

Taeyong had always been a beautiful person inside and out, but somehow he had gotten even more beautiful in his eyes. Was that even possible? He didn’t know.

Anyway, Mark wasn’t dumb to not realise the feeling he had towards Taeyong was love. You don’t feel like kissing your friend or brother.

But that’s the problem.

Mark knew Taeyong’s heart belonged to somebody else.

And to make it worse, it’s someone close to them.

It’s hard to swallow the bitter pill but he had to accept the truth. Taeyong only sees him as a little brother, nothing more than that. Taeyong was in love with someone else, someone better than him. He was too far out of reach; Mark could never compete. He lost from the beginning.

However, the day he saw Taeyong crying gave him a glint of hope.

He had comforted the July-born man, and listened to his problems. He found out what made his love miserable.

Taeyong had been rejected.

Mark stayed by Taeyong’s side until the latter fell asleep, too tired from crying. Mark laid down the leader on his bed and made sure he was comfortable. Taeyong was still as light as ever.

“If only you had confessed to me instead.”

He bent down and placed a kiss on Taeyong’s forehead before leaving the room and carefully closing the door to not wake up the sleeping male.

* * *

Mark felt angry when he saw Taeyong being treated ever-so-gently by the same person who broke his heart.

He wanted to scream, _‘If you don’t like him stop giving him fake hope!’ ‘It’s because you treat him more than a friend should that he’s fallen for you!’_

But of course he couldn’t. He’s a coward.

How would Taeyong even look at him?

“Taeyong hyung, you already forgot your feelings, right?”

He frowned at that. Anger bubbled through his entire body again. He saw how uncomfortable Taeyong looked. His heart must had shattered to million pieces.

“D-Don’t worry! I promised to, didn’t I?”

“Thanks, hyung. I trust you,” a dimpled smile was displayed.

What is that supposed to mean? Couldn’t he see how Taeyong was on the verge of crying? Couldn’t he see how much in pain Taeyong was?

“Taeyong hyung!”

The pair turned towards Mark’s direction, startled by the sudden cry.

“Haechan and I are going out later, would you join us? Some fresh air is not bad, right?” Mark offered, trying hard not to show that he was pissed.

“O-Oh, sure… When are you guys going?” Taeyong asked, his eyes glittering thanks to the tears building up.

“In an hour, let’s meet here! I will inform Haechan first that you’re coming.”

“Alright. Thanks, Mark.”

Pink dust covered his cheeks when Taeyong smiled at him.

“N-No problem!”

* * *

“Mark hyung, what are we going to eat?” Haechan asked. They had been walking around the mall, doing some shopping and now he felt hungry.

“Uh… Taeyong hyung, what do you want to eat?” Mark turned to ask Taeyong instead.

“Me?”

“Yeah, what do you want, hyung?”

“Sushi sounds good right now! Should we go for it?” Taeyong replied enthusiastically.

“Haechan, are you okay with it?” Mark asked and Haechan immediately nodded.

“Let’s go then!”

They had their meal at a nearby Japanese restaurant before returning home. Haechan went straight to his room, leaving Mark and Taeyong in the living room.

“Do you want me to help?” Mark offered as Taeyong had a few shopping paper bags in his hands. The latter ended up buying more than the younger members but Mark assumed Taeyong was trying to distract himself from feeling sad.

“Sure, thank you Mark,” Taeyong flashed a small smile as he handed two bags to the younger member.

“N-No problem,” Mark mentally hit himself for stuttering but what could he do, he was completely weak against Taeyong’s smile!

They walked in silence until they reached and entered Taeyong’s room.

“You can put them here,” Taeyong said as he put down the bags he was holding on his bed. Mark did as he was told and silence followed.

“…”

“…”

“Mark/Hyung--”

Mark blushed and he quickly told Taeyong to speak first.

“Um… Thanks for inviting me. You saw me and _Jaehyun_ earlier,right? You wanted to cheer me up, didn’t you?” Taeyong said.

“It’s nothing, I really don’t like it when you look sad, hyung. I think… Uh, you, um, you look better… smiling… yeah, that’s it!” Mark replied with his cheeks red.

Taeyong couldn’t help but chuckle at that. “You’re so cute.”

_Thump!_

Mark didn’t know if it was possible for his heart to beat this quickly. Isn’t this dangerous? What if Taeyong heard his heartbeat? Should he confess now?

“By the way, what did you want to say?” Taeyong asked.

“A-Ah… I…”

Now Mark was confused. Should he confess? He stared at Taeyong’s face, the latter was waiting in anticipation with his head slightly tilted. God, how can someone as beautiful as Taeyong exist? Those captivating shining eyes, the thin pink lips, the sharp jawline…

“I…”

“Hmm?”

Mark shut his eyes tight as he shouted:

“I LOVE YOU HYUNG!”

…

Mark slowly opened his eyes once he received no response from the older male. He braced himself to see disgust painted on the latter’s face but what he got was Taeyong blinking rapidly at him.

“H-Hyung?”

He forced himself to make eye contact with Taeyong and suddenly the latter chuckled.

“Of course, I love you too~”

Mark felt like slamming his head against the wall now. Taeyong misunderstood him!

“That’s not what I mean!”

“Huh?”

Mark bit his lips as he grabbed Taeyong’s hands.

“I mean- I love you romantically, just the way you love Jaehyun hyung!”

He watched as Taeyong’s eye went wider upon hearing his confession. He suddenly regret it now, but it’s too late. He can’t turn back time, what’s done is done.

“O-Oh… Um, thanks…?”

Yes, Mark knew what that meant.

_He had been rejected._

“It’s okay, hyung, d-don’t think too much of it. I just… wanted to let out my feelings.”

“Mark--”

“I’ll go now, have a good rest hyung!”

Mark left as quick as he could before Taeyong could stop him. He knew this would happen, he expected this outcome, but why… Why did it still hurt?

He felt his heart clenched as tears brimmed at the corner of his eyes.

“Damn it…”

He tried to swallow his tears despite the lump in his throat.

It hurt, it hurt so badly he couldn’t describe it. Is this how Taeyong felt when Jaehyun rejected him? He wished it was just a dream, that he didn’t confess to Taeyong, and he would wake up the next day without feeling awkward around the older male.

But no matter how hard he wished it to be true, that everything was just a dream (or maybe a nightmare?), he had to face the reality.

He had been turned down.

* * *

**HAECHAN’s POV**

It’s funny, Mark hyung.

You are crying over your unrequited love towards Taeyong hyung.

But at the same time someone else is crying over their one-sided love towards you.

I love you, hyung. I had been harboring this feeling for years, why can’t you notice? Did I not make it obvious enough? Was it my fault for not saying it out loud?

But by the time I was brave enough to confess, I noticed your changes. You had fallen in love. And the person you’re in love with is Lee Taeyong, how can I bother to compete?

Even I have to admit he’s the most beautiful person to walk on earth. I understand why you would fall for him. He’s so talented, so nice and so charming. He prioritized others before himself.

But I couldn’t deny that I’m jealous. He’s the one who you loved.

Is it too much to ask to be reborn as him? To be Lee Taeyong in the next life? To be Mark Lee's love?

**JAEHYUN’s POV**

I’m sorry, hyung.

I’m sorry I hurt you.

I’m sorry I broke your heart.

I’m sorry I made you cry.

I… I love you too.

But it’s too dangerous.

I couldn’t bear to imagine what people would say to you if we dated and got find out. Even now, although we are not together, I know there are plenty of my fans who don’t like you. There are also a lot of haters out there, waiting for the perfect chance to bring you down. I can’t bear to see you hurting more because of their hateful words.

I’m sorry.

If we are really destined to be together, I’m sure there will be a time in the future when we could be together happily.

**TAEYONG’s POV**

Mark… You love me?

You loves me romantically?

That was… _shocking_. I watched you grow from a young teenager to an adult, I was there when you gradually lose your baby face and your voice turned deeper, I witnessed you going through your puberty, you were the younger brother I never had.

I’m sorry I couldn’t return your feelings…

But I’m still in love with him, the same person who had turned me down…

Perhaps, there will be a day when I could get rid of my feelings and free myself from this suffering, but I’m not sure if that day will ever come…

So for now, I have no choice but to bear with this pain.

THE END.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy it ^^


End file.
